For example, in an openable/closable system of a vehicle, a shock-absorbing device is provided for mitigating impact generated when a lid of a glove box placed within the vehicle is closed or when a door of the vehicle is closed or suppressing the vibration of the lid or the door which is in a closed state.
As a shock-absorbing device like the one described above, Patent Document 1 below describes a shock-absorbing part including a casing, a rubber load bearing member which is mounted slidably on the casing, and a spring for biasing in a moving-away direction from a bottom portion of the load bearing member. The casing has an anchor strut portion which is erected from a bottom portion and a circumferential edge thereof. Additionally, the load bearing member is disposed within the anchor strut portion, so that an outer circumference of the load bearing member is brought into sliding contact with an inner circumference of the anchor strut portion. Further, a shaft portion projects from the bottom portion of the casing, and the spring is supported on an outer circumference of the shaft portion. A proximal end side of the load bearing member has a cylindrical shape, and the spring is inserted and an upper end portion of the shaft portion is disposed in an inner circumference of the proximal end side of the load bearing member.